


Heartbeat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Jim can't sleep. He listens to Blair's heartbeat while he is sleeping ... but Blair isn't sleeping ... his heartbeat is fast and his breathing is harsh... Blair is masturbating ... but when he came, it's Jim's name that he moaned... It turns Jim on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

****

Heartbeat

Copyright © Carlito

* * *

****

Note: Hi everybody, there is a little reference to the episode "1.7: Rogue" in this story, but very very small. I would like to thank Maria so much for her wonderful and hard work in beta reading it for me and for turning this story into real English ... because I'm French-speaking. Enjoy your reading ... TYK ...

****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Blair/Jim.

****

First Time Story.

Warning: This is a m/m, slash, Romance story ... It contains m/m sexual graphics. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

****

Summary: It's late at night and Jim can't sleep. He listens to Blair's heartbeat while he is sleeping ... but Blair isn't sleeping ... his heartbeat is fast and his breathing is harsh... Blair is masturbating ... but when he came, it's Jim's name that he moaned... It turns Jim on. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later ... much later ... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

****

Heartbeat

by Carlito

Jim was in his bed and couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock and read 1.00 am. He was tossing and turning, on his back, on his belly, on his side, again on his back... Jim was beginning to get crazy. The only way he was going to sleep was listening to Blair's heartbeat. Usually when he couldn't sleep, all he had to do was close his eyes and listen to Blair's slow, peaceful heartbeat. It always worked. 

Jim was on his back, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and listened to Blair. Suddenly he opened his eyes and sit up quickly.

"Oh shit" ... he said out loud.

Blair wasn't sleeping at all, his heartbeat was fast and his breathing was harsh. Jim knew what his guide was doing ... now, there was no way he was going to sleep with Blair masturbating. He laid again on his back, closed his eyes and once again, listened to Blair.

Blair was moaning and Jim bit at his bottom lip. He slid his fingers along his throat, wishing it was Blair's fingers. He slid his hand further down on his chest, brushed one nipple and groaned. Jim licked one fingertip and started to play with his left nipple. His right hand was resting on his belly. When he heard Blair moaned louder he slid his hand in his boxers, pushed them down on his thighs and started to stroke himself slowly. He was already hard just by listening to Blair.

Jim matched his pumping with Blair's, wishing it was his cock in Blair's hand and Blair's cock in his. He could see his guide's body, strong, firm, his muscles contracted with each caress. He could see Blair bite his lips, he was completely mad about Blair's gorgeous lips. He thought about his neck, his adam's apple ... oh how much Jim wanted to suck Blair's adam's apple, lick his way to his nipples, suck and bite them... how much he wanted to kiss his belly, his thighs, his cock ... Jim wanted to know what his guide tasted like.

Jim was close, very close, so was Blair. He heard Blair quicken the rhythm and did the same. He slid his thumb along the head of his cock and the painful pleasure made him arch his back. Blair was moaning and groaning helplessly, it turned Jim on and he felt his orgasm building near to the point of no return.

They came together. Jim bit his lips and groaned savagely, moaning Blair's name while shooting his hot milky juices on his own hand and belly.

"Awwwww .... mmmph ... Blair..."

Blair came hard, shaking and moaning helplessly, releasing his essence in strong pulses.

"Jiiiiiiim ... owwwww ..."

Jim heard Blair calling his name when he came. He sat up and shook his head ... No, he couldn't have heard that ... it was probably the power of his orgasm which made him hear Blair calling out his name ... But Jim knew from experience that he doesn't imagine things ... He took some paper tissues and cleaned himself then laid back on his bed.

Jim listened one last time to Blair's heartbeat ... it was slow, deep and peaceful ... the kid was already asleep.

Now, Jim was really sure that he wasn't going to sleep at all...

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

Jim woke up at 5.00 am, took a shower and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was cooking eggs and toasting bread when Blair came out of his room. He was wearing his T-shirt and briefs, his hair was tied in a ponytail with some strands hanging down his face. He was half asleep and looked so beautiful. Jim could smell the faint smell of semen which remained from last night on his guide's body. His cock started to wake up in his pants.

"Hey, man, what's up? Ya fell off the bed or somethin'?"

Blair came near Jim, put his hand on his back and looked over his shoulder to see what was in the pan.

"Morning to you too, Chief."

"Mmmmm, smells nice."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Sit down, it'll be ready in a minute."

"Thanks, man." 

"You're welcome, buddy."

And Jim finished cooking the eggs, trying not to think about his hard on in his pants. 

"Hey, Jim?"

"Um?"

"Yesterday, I couldn't sleep..."

Like I haven't guessed, thought Jim.

"... and I thought about some tests."

"Tests? I don't like when you use this word, Chief."

"Look, I ... uh ... as ya threw me off the bed, ya can do that for me, man."

I'll do whatever you want ... Jim wanted to add... but instead he said...

"What kind of tests, Darwin?"

"Well, uh ... I'd like to try an auditory test."

"Meanin'?"

"Meanin' I hide in the house and you'll have to find me."

"You kiddin'? You wanna play hide-and-seek?"

Jim was stunned.

"No, man ... I want you to concentrate on your hearing to find me hidden in the house."

"You wanna play hide-and-seek!"

"If you say so."

"Ooo-kay."

"Fine."

And they started to eat.

"Jim?"

"Um?"

"You won't smell me, okay?"

Jim opened his mouth wide and his erection came back in full force.

"Sm-mell you?"

"Yeah, ya know, you'll have to use your hearing to ... to hear me, to hear my heartbeat."

Jim nearly fell off the chair.

"What?"

"You'll have to search my heartbeat, like if you're searching for someone alive hidden in the snow after an avalanche."

"Like if we had avalanches in Cascade every day, Chief..."

"Nah, 'course man, but we do have people hidden in car trunks or somethin'... so I think it can be interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah."

And Jim sighed.

"Jim?"

"Um?"

"You ready?"

"You in a hurry?"

"Yep." ... smiled Blair.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Fine."

Blair stood up and went into his room, he came back with his scarf. He put it around Jim's eyes. He was close behind Jim's back and Jim could feel his warmth against his back, his fingers on his skin ... he was happy he was wearing his shirt outside his pants, to hide his erection.

Blair turned Jim to face him, held his hand and starts moving his fingers in front of a completely blind Jim...

"Okay. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None, and if you don't move this along, I'll show you one of my fingers."

"Okay, all right, all right, I'll hurry up here. So, I'm gonna hide and you'll have to find me. I put my scarf on your eyes, so like that you got my smell on you and you won't sniff me."

Jim swallowed hard, his mouth was dry.

"Okay, Chief, I'll count to ten."

"Stick your fingers in your ears."

"What?"

"Stick your fingers in your ears so you won't hear where I go."

"You're a freak Sandburg."

"I know. Now, would you please stick your fingers in your ears or do I have to do it myself?"

Jim stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Okay, alright, here, you're happy?".

Jim didn't hear Blair answer and Blair ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Jim finished counting and started to listen. Blair's smell on the scarf was driving him crazy and it was painful to walk with such a hard on ... He listened and heard Blair's heartbeat. He went to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Gotcha!"

"Good, very good. Now, you're goin' to stay here while I hide somewhere else."

"Sandburg, don't you think you're a little too old to play hide-and-seek."

"Jim!!!"

"Okay, okay."

Blair went out of the bathroom and yelled at Jim while closing the door.

"No peeking! Stick your fingers in your ears."

Jim shook his head and stuck his fingers in his ears. He counted to ten then went out of the bathroom and started to search for Blair. He bumped into the couch, then into the table.

"Ouch! Sandburg, I'm gonna make you pay for this. I'll end up all bruised."

But Blair didn't answer him. He listened and heard Blair in his bedroom. He headed to Blair's bedroom, went in, bend over on the bed and sat on Blair who was in bed, under the covers.

"Ouch, man, watch out."

"Gotcha, Chief."

Blair sat up. Jim was still sitting on Blair's thighs, he took the scarf off, smacked Blair with it and started to tickle Blair. Blair started to laugh and moved frantically under Jim, trying to push him off him and make him stop.

"Stop that, man ... Ooooh ... stooooooop ... Awww, man I'm ticklish ... st-top that."

"No, I'm taking my revenge here."

"And you said *I* was the kid..."

Blair fell back in the bed with Jim on him. Jim stopped dead in his tracks. Not moving, his hands still in his guide's sides. Blair looked at him, his eyes were so blue, but they were darker because of ... oh god ... Jim could smell Blair's arousal. He slid his hands along Blair's chest, eyes still locked to each other. Blair reached his hand up, slid it behind Jim's head and kissed him.

He closed his lips around Jim's, then started to suck on Jim's upper lip, licking it and biting it slightly with his teeth. Then it was Jim's bottom lip's turn. Blair forced Jim's lips apart and slid his tongue inside Jim's mouth. It felts so hot, so good, so soft ... Blair was kissing Jim desperately. Jim sucked on Blair's tongue hungrily.

They broke the kiss for air.

"Oh Jim, wow, that was the best kiss I've ever have."

Jim smiled and started to kiss Blair's neck. He loosen Blair's hair and slid his fingers in the soft, silky curls. Jim was kissing and sucking on Blair's skin, biting and licking, leaving hickeys on his guide's skin. He was sinking in Blair's smell, sweet, musky, mixed up with arousal ... Jim was going wild.

"Blair, I want you." ... Jim moaned against Blair's neck.

Feeling Jim devouring his skin like a wild animal made Blair crazy, his head was dizzy and he felt so horny, like he never felt before.

"Oh man, I want you too."

They stripped in no time. Jim slid his hands below his guide's T-shirt and slid it from his chest, tossing it on the floor. Blair did the same with his Sentinel's shirt and tossed it on the floor too. Then, he started to fight with Jim's belt and zipper, he slid one finger along the line of Jim's cock in his pants, feeling his hardness and making Jim groan.

"Awwww ... Sandburg ..."

Blair pushed Jim's pants and briefs down. Jim kicked them off and laid on Blair, who was still under the covers.

"Don't ya think you'd be better under the covers, man?"

Jim nodded and Blair pushed the covers to make room for Jim. Jim slid inside the bed and wasted no time to push Blair's underwear away, throwing it in the air. The underwear landed on a lamp. Jim laid on Blair and started to kiss his throat, licking it and tasting the salty skin. Jim sucked on Blair adam's apple, making the biggest and the reddest hicky he had ever seen. Blair was moaning and caressing Jim's back, sliding his fingers along his spine. 

Jim moved and their cocks touched. He started to thrust against Blair, sliding their cocks against each other, between them. Blair scratched Jim's back with his fingernails when Jim bit his nipple.

"Oooooooow, Jim."

Jim stopped his thrusts and started to lick his way down on Blair's stomach, navel, kissed his groin and caressed his balls. Then, he started to lick and suck them, one then the other, stroking Blair's cock with his right hand. Jim slid his tongue along the length of Blair's cock and took the head in his mouth. Blair arched his back and cried out something incoherent. Then, he swallowed Blair's cock and started deepthroating him. 

Blair slid his fingers into Jim's short hair, clenched his other hand on Jim's shoulder, digging his fingernails in Jim's shoulder and thrusted himself deeper into Jim's mouth. He felt that he was close.

"Jim, Jim, I ... I ... I can't hold on ... I ..."

And Blair came in hot pulses into Jim's mouth, releasing his milky fluid. Jim swallowed it all and licked Blair clean. Now he knew how his guide tasted like. Jim went up and kissed Blair whose eyes were still closed and lips slightly parted. Blair opened his eyes.

"Oh man, that was ... wow..."

Jim smiled and kissed Blair again.

"Thanks, Chief."

Blair took Jim in arms and drew him onto himself. Jim laid between Blair's legs. Blair felt Jim's erection and pressed Jim harder against his body. Jim moaned.

"Oh, Chief, watch out."

Blair kissed Jim and tried to push him on his back.

"Mmmm, argggg..."

"Sandburg, what are you trying to do?"

"Roll ya on yer back, man."

"Oh."

And Jim rolled off Blair and laid on his back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Blair climbed on Jim and sat on him. Jim moaned when his cock hit Blair's belly.

"Ooooh, Chief..."

Blair laid on Jim and kissed him lovingly, taking his time, thrusting his tongue in and out Jim's mouth. Jim sucked on Blair's tongue, drawing it in his mouth. Jim slid his arms around Blair's back and slid his fingers along Blair's spine.

Blair kissed Jim's chin, then lower on his neck, sucking and licking. He pursued his way down, biting Jim's shoulder blade, then took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it slowly. Jim arched his back and slid his fingers in his guide soft, curly hair and pushed him further down. Blair wasted no time and traced a wet path with his tongue down Jim's stomach and navel.

Jim was moaning and groaning, he was close. Blair sucked on Jim's hipbone and spread Jim's legs with his hands, caressing his inner thighs. Blair licked Jim's groin, then sucked one ball, then the other one. He took Jim's cock in his hand and pumped slowly. Jim thrust back in Blair's hand.

"Blair, babe... ya killin' me."

Blair slid his tongue all along Jim's cock, circled the head then slid his tongue on the top, licking the precum. Jim's hips bucked up and Blair took the head of Jim's cock in his mouth. He sucked it slowly, driving Jim nuts. Jim pushed himself deeper into Blair's mouth and Blair started sucking on Jim's cock, going up and down very slowly.

"Oooooh, Chief, I ... uh ... I ..."

And Blair quickened the rhythm just a little, sucking a little harder on Jim. He wanted to do it slow. Jim thrust himself in and out his guide's mouth, his fingers still clenched in Blair's hair. The feel of Blair's hair on his thighs was intoxicating and so erotic. Jim bit his lips, arched his back and came in Blair's mouth. His whole body shaking and shivering, his cock pulsating again again, shooting his milky juices into his lover's mouth.

"Mmmmmmm ... awwwww ... Blaaaaair..."

Blair drank every precious drop of Jim's essence and licked his lips. It was the most erotic thing Jim had ever seen. He drew Blair up, took him in his arms and kissed him, tasting himself in Blair's mouth. Bmair gazed in Jim's deep blue eyes.

"Jim, I love you."

Jim caressed Blair's cheek.

"I love you too, babe."

Blair laid his head on Jim's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, still lying on Jim. Jim looked at Blair, so beautiful in his sleep. He looked so young and so happy. Jim caressed Blair's hair and smiled. He closed his eyes, listened to Blair's slow, peaceful heartbeat and felt asleep.

Now, all we could hear was two heartbeats, batting together like one and only.

 

****

The End

* * *

****

Back to the [Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

[Carlito's Sentinel Site](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm) 


End file.
